Replacement for sure
by spicegirl19
Summary: Lisanna blamed lucy that she hurted her. Natsu brutally tortured her but when the truth about lisanna blamed lucy, lisanna was faking it. Natsu wasn't there whenn he found out that their kind lucy is now gone for good. He's now brokenhearted when his old friend is now gone forever. Say hello to black lucy. Rated T for fight.
1. Chapter 1

Replacement for sure

( Lucy's POV )

Lisanna's back and she's now natsu's girlfriend and the worst part, he kicked me out of the team for hurting lisanna. My life in fairy tail is now pure torture.

Flashback:

_Everyone was partying for lisanna's return until natsu confessed that he loves lisanna. The whole guild partied for 2 weeks for the new couple. That night when I was going home, I was just preparing for bed until I had that dream that I was training with the dragons and monsters. _

_The next morning_

_I was just towards the guild until I heard. " Fire dragon's roar !" natsu roared at me that made me fell unconscious to the ground. I cough out blood " natsu, what's wrong with you?!" natsu growled at me and kicked me in the stomach. " YOU! YOU BITCH! YOU HURT MY LIS! I THOUGHT WE ARE NAKAMA BUT YOU HURT HER BECAUSE WE'RE A COUPLE! LEAVE WEAKLING! WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE. LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" he screamed until he kicked me off the cliff. At night, I was found by a black coated man. " ahh, I see that your awake, young mage." He said. I tried to get up but my wounds were bloody. " don't worry, those fairies will never hurt you." The man said. " what do you mean?" I asked. " I've implanted you a lacrima that can destroy anyone who hurt your feelings and I'm Dracula, I saw the whole thing like what that salamander did to you." Dracula explained. " but don't worry lucy, we'll take good care of you." " how did you know my name?" Dracula sat down on a small chair and he told me a story that happened 14 years ago._

" _You see here, monsters and dragons don't go easily. Until a blond woman settle between dragons and monsters. Her name was layla heartphilia, she was the one who took care of us for so long. She even let monsters like us and dragons live on earthland to watch over you and your mother until at the X 777, she died and we all vanish into thin air. Before she died, she said that when someone hurt your feelings, we'll train you like your mother. We kept it for so long, your father didn't let you out of that mansion but we look over you and we promised your mother that we will train you and let you hold the most precious thing your mother told us to give it to you." After he told me the story, he told the monsters to gather to the training ground. " Brothers and sisters, after 14 years of searching, at last we found the daughther of layla here she is , lucy heartphilia. After brutally being beaten up by salamander of fairy tail, she will stay here for 4 years and we'll all train her to get revenge on salamander. Then all of the dragons appeared. They all partied for the long search of me. I became igneel's favorite student even Dracula but igneel was disappointed when I told him what happened. They treated me with respect like I'm their own child."_

Flashback ends

**LUCY: how could that little miss innocent gets all the parts?!**

**ME: calm lucy, do you want natsu to ride the 10 hour train ride tied up with lisanna?**

**LUCY: I'll buy the tickets ( running towards the train station )**

**ME: I'll get the ropes and those two idiots. Please review ~ nya~ **


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2 : Training and the truth about what happened.

( Natsu's POV )

Serves her right. She hurt my lis and she ever come back here, I'll kill her this time. Erza punched me in the face. " natsu, what you have done with lucy? We search for her hours ago and we can't find her body anywhere!" " So, she hurted lisanna! And I tortured her so she'll never come back here." All of the members was shocked and they started beating me up. Then master walked up to me and squashed me with his hand.

" natsu, you know lucy wasn't the one who hurt lisanna. We found out that she's only writing novels and playing with her spirit. Take a look at the status.

" _Gate of the Canis minor, I open thee, Nikora." Plue appeared. He looked at lucy, he looked at lucy with worried eyes and saw rejected, sorrow, and suffering eyes. " Hi plue, can you walk with me home?" " Punn punn~" and they walked off. _

_~ At Lucy's apartment ~_

_Lucy took a bath and change into her pajamas and she was writing a new story for levy. After that, she's done. She was stretching her arms, " you can go back now plue, good night now plue, see you tomorrow." Then plue disappeared. Lucy was going to her bed and she turned off her lights and fell asleep."_

I was so dense that I tortured my own nakama. Then someone was waving her hand at me. " Ohayo minna!" she cried with glee. Mira came up to her on slapped her cheek, levy was solid scripting iron at her and wendy wasn't healing that _bitch._ " what's wrong with everyone today? You know you should be happy about that bitch lucy is now gone! Do you trust mee natsu-kun?" she shouted but I don't believe her. Master walked up to her and warned her. " lisanna, if we found lucy's body, we'll never treat you like a sister/nakama."

_At lucy's training…._

( Lucy' POV )

All of the dragons and monsters trained me just like what they did to mom. Dracula taught me how to transform into a bat and to use vampire soul, Frankenstein taught me how to use lightning/thunder magic and how to use the resurrection magic, Sealina ( a female sea monster ) taught me water magic and also speaking to sea creatures, and etc. Dracula came up to me and he said " Lucy now you completed your training with us, I guess we can let you train with the dragons." My eyes begun to sparkle and said " REALLY?!" he nodded. I hugged him. Igneel was waiting for me to leave. I said my farewell to the monsters, then Dracula mentioned, " LUCY! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THIS! WHATEVER YOU DO WITH THE VAMPIRE SOUL, CONTROL IT WITH YOUR HAPPINESS OR ELSE!" " THANKS FOR REMINDING ME DRACULA-CHAN! FAREWELL!" and I disappeared along with igneel.

Here are some informations about lucy's new transformation/ techniques:

Vampire Soul

Appearance: just like mira's satan soul but all black with no wings only black clothings and the hair is pointed.

Magic/s:

Ultimate destruction: Can destroy 10000 houses and monsters with one blow.

Vampire blast: black-violet blast that can disturb anyone's magic.

Full-fedge bat transformation: gigantic black bat form with 19 inches of wingspan with claws, powerful sound waves that can makes people's ears bleed.

Vampire's eye: the left eye will turn violet with glowing white star that paralyze anyone.

Frankenstein's magic/s

Resurrection spell: A spell that can bring out the dead, souls and spirits.

Thunder's wrath: 10% of the lighting's strength but has 90% of thunder that can shoot 1.2 seconds.

Frankenstein soul: one piece swimsuit with black cloak and have bolts on the neck, and several stitches.

And the other informations will be posted soon…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lucy's new powers and exceeds

( Lucy's POV )

It's been 2 years since I was training with Dracula and the others, and it's my last two years with all of them. Igneel walked up to me carrying a brown box and a big book and he said;

" Lucy, this is is your last day to all of us here, so we want you to have these dragon keys."

He opened the box and I saw 8 brass keys, 12 silver keys and 10 gold keys and the book was called _Dragon's techniques and their skills_. I asked igneel,

" Igneel, what are these brass, silver and gold keys?"

He chuckled, " the brass are for the dragon pets that you could play with or train with but be careful, their extremely dangerous if you don't train them with care. The silver are the 12 chinese zodiac, and the gold keys are our dragon keys. These book contains your mother's techniques and skills. For example, the dragon soul, the most powerful of them all."

I hugged him like his my father. He hugged me back.

" The monsters and the dragons will meet you in the field to see you off."

~ TIMESKIP ~

All of the monsters and the dragons were waiting for lucy to say their goodbyes to lucy. Dracula walked towards lucy and said;

" Lucy, you're just like your mother, so we'll all miss you. Don't forget to visit us." Then igneel,

" Please beat team natsu for us and use the book for the training, good luck beating up my son."

" thank you all, I won't for forget about you all."

They walked behind lucy and she was chanting,

" FIRST ORIGIN RELEASE! WINGS OF THE FLAMING BIRD: PHONIEX'S FLAMING WINGS OF ETERNAL FLAMES!" A pair of large orange wings grew on lucy's back. The wings were orange with red headlights and flaming feathers. She held out her hand and she chanted:

" OPEN! PORTAL TO THE FOREST! I OPEN THEE!" And then there was a green portal that leads to the forest. Lucy just flew towards the portal.

~ AT THE FOREST ~ ( Lucy's POV )

I flew out towards the portal and I finally got out until, I heard a crashing sound. I ran towards that ruckus, and I saw 14 forest vulcans bullying 2 female exceeds. One was a snow white exceed wearing a torned violet dress and the other one was an apricot exceed wearing a torned yellow dress. The Vulcan was saying to the two exceeds,

" You exceeds are the weakest race in the earthland. The vulcans are the strongest all so BEGUN YOU PESTS!" he almost smacked the exceeds but I was fast to handle that vulcan's giant hands. All of the vulcans were surprised that I grabbed their tails and I begun to toss them all. They all landed on the tree, the water and some were crashed towards the boulders.

" HEY! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU STOP MY FINAL BLOW TO DESTROY THOSE WEAKLINGS?!" one of the vulcans shouted at me. My eyes widen when I heard the word called 'weakling'. I begun to growl at them and I chanted,

" TAKE OVER: PLANT MONSTER SOUL! SECOND VERSION: POISON IVY MODE!" I turned into a girl who has green skin. I was wearing a silky t-shirt and black skirt that reached to my thighs and my hair style was green with red highlights and they reached at my knees. The vulcans were staring at me and they all charged at me. The exceeds were shaking but I smirked and I held out my hand and chanted,

" UPROOT! POISON IVY BLAST!"

The trees were moving and the grass was growing longer and the plants begun to shoot 1400 pollens of poison ivy. I rushed to the two injured exceeds and I chanted them poison ivy proof ball to prevent them from being shot by my pollens. The vulcans surrender and ran away. I returned to my normal self and I requip a sword to cut the ball. The exceeds were healed by my ball. I asked them,

" Hey, are you two okay?" then they went back to scared mode. The white exceed said,

" Please don't hurt us." I giggled and reply,

" I don't hurt exceeds because they are like a sister/brother to me." They begun to calm down. " Do you two have a home?" I asked them but they looked down. Then I came up with an idea.

" how about you two live with me?" they brighten up and begun to hug me.

" So you two are sisters, do you have names?" the white exceed said,

" we're sisters but we don't have names." " how about I called you snow and your sister starlla, how's that sound?" they begun to cry, tears of joy.

" thank you, uhh?" starlla asked " lucy. You can call me lucy." Then we begun to walk towards magnolia.

**ME: KONICHIWA! LUCY FOUND TWO CUTE EXCEEDS IN THE FOREST AND SHE NAMED THEM BEGINNING IN THE LETTER S. BYE, PLS REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lucy's return and let's sing

( Lucy's POV )

The three of us were walking towards magnolia. I finally found an apartment that costs 40,000 jewels per month. It was 9:30 pm and snow and starlla were asleep already. I scooped them and put them into my bed. I requip into my gothic Lolita pajamas, my hair is tied into two small rabbit ears. I got into bed and fall asleep.

_The next day _ Lucy's POV

Someone was shaking me and I woke and saw snow and starlla.

" Lucy-nee, star thought lucy-nee should go early to fairy tail to beat up that meany natsho. Can lucy-nee beat meany?." Starlla said.

A vein popped out of snow's forehead and start yelling, " OF COURSE SHE WILL! SHE IS THE STRONGEST BESIDES THAT DENSE IDIOT, WHY CAN'T CAN YOU THINK ABOUT IT, STARLLA?" snow is scaring her little sister, again.

Starlla had her paws covering her ears and saying, " Star thinks so too. "

" Okay now, we'll go to fairy tail and beat up that meany for starlla and be sure not to talk to that meany, ok?"

The two just nodded in agreement. Then I went to the bathroom. After a 5-minute bath, I came out of the bathroom and saw snow and starlla found the box igneel gave me.

" Lucy-nee, what are these keys?" snow asked. I walked up to them and open the box,

" These are dragon keys and the Chinese zodiac. You can use them in combat, training and other things. If you want these, I'll give it to you and make sure don't hurt them."

The two exceeds nodded in agreement. I gave snow the 12 silver keys, starlla has the brass keys. And I have the gold keys. Starlla asked me,

" Lucy-nee, how do you use these?" " Like this, you just pick a key and say this." I pulled out plue's key and summoned him: " Gate of the canis minor, I open thee: Nikora! "

Then plue came out. He greeted snow and starlla.

" KAWAII! " they said in unison. Starlla started dancing with plue and snow begun playing with them.

I let them play with plue. I requip to my goth clothes. My clothes are black and grey. I wore Lady chaos for the top and silent angel for the bottom. I have a choker on my neck and I was wearing the necklace that Dracula gave me **( It was a grey necklace with a color changing gem )**. My hair is still straight but I don't wear my usual blue ribbon, instead I wear a skull clip and my shoes are still leather boots.

" Let's go now." I called my exceeds and plue. We went outside the apartment and locked it. We walked towards Fairy tail.

_Timeskip _at fairy tail ( Normal POV )

Lucy and her exceeds arrived at Fairy tail. They entered and saw people crying. They turn their heads into lucy and her exceeds.

" What's the matter? Do you have staples on your heads?" snow threatens. They shook in fear. Mira just said.

" Sorry. It's just one of our member is gone." " Who? Lucy heartphilia?" they shook their heads.

The pink-haired idiot asked the three mysterious people " You know her?"

The three chuckled " Know her? I am her." Lucy requipped to her original clothes. She greeted them with a smile.

" L-lucy, it's that you?" they asked. She greeted them with a smile and nodded.

" LUCY!" they were all about to hug her but snow threatens them to death.

" who are those two?" mira asked. " oh yeah, these are my exceeds. This is snow," lucy points at snow who is wearing a black reaper cloak with a scythe. " and starlla." Then she point at starlla who is wearing a chibi nine-tailed fox costume.

" Come on you two, don't be shy." Mira said. The two exceeds walked towards her and greeted her.

" Hi, star's name is starlla but lucy-nee call me star which means bright nya." Starlla greeted mira.

" KAWAII!" They said in unison. It was snow's turn to greet but she just turned her head saying that she don't wanna greet.

" Snow, it's only greeting your new comrades." Lucy said. The guild was shocked.

" New comrades? Which means that you will re-join the guild?" bisca said. They nodded.

" Tch, fine. Hi, my name is snow, I'm starlla's older sister. Me and starlla's abilities are speed flying, and commumnications. We also use magic. Our magic is celestial magic."

" WHAT!" they screamed.

" SHUT UP!" master screamed. " Lucy Heartphilia and your exceeds, are now part of the family. LET'S PARTY!" The guild screamed in excitement. The three went to mira to get stamped. Lucy's stamp is now on her left waist colored black, snow's stamp is on her back colored grey and starlla's stamp is at back on her head colored pink.

Mira went up to the stage and announced to the guild.

" Okay now, today lucy and her exceeds will sing for her return!"

" WHAT!" Then mira went to her Satan Soul mode and asked in a scary voice,

" IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?!"

" N-no." then mira went back to normal and smiled sweetly. " Lucy, please pick your partner."

" Star can't sing so lucy-nee and snow-nee will sing nya."

Lucy and snow begun to climb up the stage and took the mic.

" Hello, um we're about to sing _Take a hint _by Victoria justice and Elizabeth gillies." Snow said.

Victoria justice's voice: lucy

Elizabeth gillies' voice: snow

**Take a hint : victorious **

**( **lucy **)**

**Why am I always HIT ON BY THE BOYS I NEVER LIKE?**

**I can SEE'EM coming from the left and from the right.**

**( **snow **)**

**I DON'T WANNA be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the-**

**( **both **)**

**Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**

**You think that we should hookup, but I think we should not**

**(** lucy **)**

**You had me at hello, Then you open your mouth**

**And that is when it started going south**

**OH!**

**(** both **)**

**Get your hands off my hips**

**Or I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your starin' on my ( HEY! )**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No, you can't buy me a drink**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**( **lucy **)**

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop**

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

**Oh!**

**( **both **)**

**Get your hands off my hips**

**Or I'll punch you on the lips**

**Stop your starin' on my ( HEY! )**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No, you can't buy me a drink**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint **

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**( **both** )**

**What about ' NO 'don't you get?**

**So go and tell your friends **

**I'm not really interested **

**( **snow **)**

**It's about time that you're leaving **

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and you'll be gone**

**(** lucy **)**

**One, get your hands off my-**

**Two, or I'll punch you in the-**

**Three, stop your starin' on my- ( HEY! )**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**( **both **)**

**I'm not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could you use a mint **

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**WHOA!**

**Get your hands off my hips**

**Or I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your starin' on my- ( HEY! )**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**T-take a hint, take a hint **

After they sang, the guild was shocked except for starlla.

" That was…." Lissana said but she was cut off by gray.

" AWESOME!" they clapped their hands for lucy and snow's performance.

Starlla was flying towards lucy's chest. " LUCY-NEE!"

**Me: Hi, so I added some music in this chapter b'cause I know you're bored.**

**Bye! Wait for my next up date….**


End file.
